Akira Renbokoji
is the sister of Satomi. She hides in a cardboard house in the academy and is skilled at hacking. She is capable of freely utilizing WIRED to show the world the video footage of Haruto Tokishima fighting the Dorssia forces. Initially frightened in the presence of other people, she gradually opens up to Shoko Sashinami. Shoko is the first person to communicate with her outside family. In episode 12, she becomes the pilot for Valvrave VI. Personality & Character Akira is very timid and is prone to extreme anxiety attacks whenever asked if she would like to join the others in going out. Her phobia of conversing with outsiders was due to severe bullying back in her early teenage years. However, once Akira begins to show trust in a person she does everything possible to keep an eye out for them and shows happiness to spend time with them. She has a very determined will in keeping others safe and once she realizes someone is in need of protection she tosses aside all fear to rush to their aid. History Akira was frequently bullied in middle school. This traumatic experience caused her to become disconnected from others and also made her fear the outside world. First Friend Akira begins the first season as a skilled hacker, a WIRED user, and a shut-in. When Shoko stumbled upon her cardboard box house she immediately freaked out and made Shoko promise not to tell others of her whereabouts. After that messy encounter, Shoko began visiting her frequently. They ate food together, chatted together, and after Aina's death, Shoko even broke down in tears in front of her even though she promised herself that she wouldn't cry. After a few visits, Akira promised Shoko that they would go shopping together when New Jior reached the moon. First Conflict After Shoko became New Jior's Prime Minister, Akira decided to call and congratulate Shoko using her voice even though she only communicated with texts. This call became disaster after Shoko, who was oblivious of Akira's phobia, let her other friends talk to her. This made Akira have a extreme anxiety attack. After this incident, she refused to answe r Shoko's and Satomi's calls for hours. During Cain's attack on New Jior, Akira watches Shoko break down because of her father's death through the security cameras that she has assess to. Seeing that her friend was hurt, she begins to call her cellphone, but decides not to because she believed that she "rejected her" earlier. Later on she becomes infuriated with her brother after she listens to his cell phone conversation with Shoko (which consisted of Satomi begging Shoko to go save his sister's life). She interrupts their conversation by telling him that she would rather die than go out into the outside world. These words aggravate Shoko, who begins charging to her room in order to save her. After Shoko gets knocked unconscious by the drill was heading to the center of the module, Akira enters Valvrave VI in episode 12 in order to save her and the rest of the module from the poisonous gas that the drill contained. Skills and Abilities Piloting Skills *She has good piloting skills, not amazing. This is shown off in the 13th episode where she took down multiple units of full-fledged soldiers who carry more battle experience than her. Immortality *Upon being injected with an unknown substance when entering the Valvrave Six, she became immortal. Body Swapping *Another effect of the unknown substance allows her to swap bodies by direcly biting onto another person's bare skin. Those she switches with become unconscious like her body. She also obtains any abilities that their body has, such as good aim and piloting skills. Relationship ;Satomi Renbokoji Akira is Satomi's little sister. Although they seem to argue like most siblings, Satomi regularly brings food to her cardboard box house and checks on her. When the module is in danger, he frequently calls her cell phone. In the last episode, the prideful Satomi even begs Shoko to ensure her safety. It was revealed that Akira had tried to help her brother, who was in a poor state due to a fever, by getting him into a good school via hacking. ;Shoko Sashinami Shoko is the first person to communicate with her outside of family. Due to her frequent visits and the kindness that she shows her, Shoko quickly becomes Akira's first friend. Akira gradually opens to Shoko and even promised to leave her secluded cardboard house to go shopping together. In the last episode of the first season, Akira ends up piloting the Valvrave in order save Shoko. Gallery * Akira 2.jpg Akira 1.jpg Akira 3.jpg 633065.jpg Akira 5.jpg Akira 4.jpg Akira 6.jpg Akira 7.jpg Akira 8.jpg Akira 9.jpg Akira 10.jpg Akira 11.jpg akira 12.jpg akira 13.jpg AKIRA 14.jpg young akira.jpg young akira 2.jpg young akira 3.jpg Valvrave pilots.png AKIRA 15.jpg Young Akira 4.jpg valvrave_the_liberator_14_1.jpg Akira and Marie.jpg Valvrave - 14 -1.jpg Valvrave - 14 -21-2-.jpg Valvrave - 14 -9-2-.jpg Valvrave - 14 -8-2-.jpg Valvrave14mn.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-12-1.jpg Akira sad.jpg Akira 16.png Valvrave-14-10-akira.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3-4.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3-3.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3-2.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3.jpg Valvrave-15-9-akira.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 20.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED3 - Large 03.jpg 1422410_550307498385854_1045186236_n.jpg 24a59b3a.jpg 20130414204101 original.jpg 597a75ce.jpg 23862585.jpeg 24520348.jpeg 24893668.jpeg 201304270932576e4.jpg ae1e2bff.jpg f37f0480e19.jpg 1f576ad8.jpg 2f45d517-s.jpg 201113062902.jpg e92ba0b6.jpg note-2013-06-28-07h20m36s255.jpg PDVD_002_20130622124521.jpg varu20130628.jpg zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-14-.jpg zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-14-tbs-1280x720-.jpg zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-14-tbs-1280x720-x264-.jpg akira-1024x576.jpg valvrave-12-47-akira-puple-valvrave-VI.jpg tumblr_inline_mp7rmrDAgG1qz4rgp.jpg screenshot-10_5_2013-3_44_46-pm.png valvrave-12-02.jpg zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-12-mbs-1280x720.jpg valvrave-14-32-akira-suit.jpg screen-shot-2013-10-19-at-4-00-36-pm.png tumblr_mv7d18vNZ71ri2kwbo1_500.png Zero-Raws-Kakumeiki-Valvrave-12-MBS.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 37.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 21.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 22.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 23.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 24.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 41.jpg zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-10-.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-episode-10-screenshot-017.jpg 6b9402af543o.jpg 33c91d737a2o.jpg Fa16bca3590o.jpg 7184d9c4903o.jpg fa51da38222o.jpg a6875654392o.jpg 3d993691401o.jpg 3d993691402o.jpg 851e0a1c.jpg Bc071bde.jpg 2b8d598b.jpg Trivia *Her favorite food is junk food. *She dislikes anything that is full course (she doesn't like waiting for it to be prepared). *Her hobby is hacking. *Her weakness is conversation. External Links *Akira on Official Site Category:Characters Category:Female